Guten Nacht
by prussiapanda97
Summary: 2p!GerIta Felix and Lutz have some fun
1. Blowjob

It was dark when the Italian got home.I'd been a tiring day for him. The world meeting had gone exactly how he planned besides the fact that America ended up being late, for which he was punised for. He'd noticed that Lutz wasn't there today, but he should have expected that from the lazy asshole. He always slept in and missed the meetings. He was the only one on time to the meeting since he was always strict on time.

Felix grumbled as he shuffled his keys around, trying to find the one for the door. Finally after a few minutes he found the right one and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet when he stepped in, almost too quite. But he didn't think any thing of it since it was always like that. Passing the small living room, he traveled up to his room and turned on the light.

Felix's knees buckled at the sight in front of him and he leaned onto the wall. "Ahh- shit." Lutz was sitting in a chair next to the bed. All he had on was really tight stripper shorts with black gloves.

Lutz smirked. "Hallo Meister." Felix clenched his jaw and tried his best to not get excited, but he was already getting turned on. He glared at the german. "Dio...how the fuck did you get into my fucking house bitch?" Lutz laughed and stood up, stepping towards the Italian. "I'm your bitch remember? I know how to get what I want." Felix bit his lip, his eyes darting towards the door. But before he could do anything Lutz trapped him and put his hands around the other's waist. He stared into the Italian's deadly violet eyes. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."  
Lutz kissed him before he could say anything, not that Felix was resisting much anymore. He forced his tongue into the other hot and moist mouth, earning a heated moan from the Italian. Lutz started to take off the other's uniform, he could see that it was getting too hot for him. "Ah-!" Felix's face flushed as the German bent down and undid his pants.

"You're already hard?" Lutz smirked up at him. "Fuck...what do you expect? I don't see you dressed like that everyday." Felix grumpled, his face red. Lutz pullled down his underwear and stroked the other's member, putting the tip in his mouth. Felix gasped as he felt his manhood in the German's mouth. He grabbed the other's hair as he felt lust covering his body. Lutz growled as Felix thrusted forward into his throat. He needed friction or he would explode. Lutz bobbed his head back and forth, sucking him off as Felix moaned for more. He felt his end as he couldn't take anymore. "Dammit ah-" He came into the other, his knees starting to buckle. Lutz licked his lips and stood up, carrying the other to the bed. He layed him down. "Sorry Felix, I'll go further another time." He could tell the other was completly out of it. He was no fun when he was tired.

"Guten Nacht...Italy.."  
-

Aaand I'm soory for not doing smut

But I rated this M because it's teeming on the edge of T

Did you like it? R&amp;R please!


	2. My Present

As promised!  
The Christmas Special!  
Enjoy~!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve night and Lutz was putting up the last of the lights. Of course, it was a little late in the month to be doing it since Christmas was tomorrow…but he thought that Felix possibly might like it.

He looked at the clock to see what time it was. The other must be seriously busy if he'd been gone since eight in the morning, seeing as it's almost midnight. He sighed as he got more lights from the box, reaching for a hook he had set up but instead ending up falling. A loud crash was heard as he fell down.

Felix was walking home from a long day of work, and he was dead tired. A frown was present on his face, as it always was when he was annoyed. Right now he was annoyed with all the work that was given to him by Flavio. "Fucking lazy bastard.." He mumbled as he turned the corner.

As he walked into the front of his house, putting his hand on the knob he heard a loud crash.

Felix stopped moving, staying still. The door creaked as he opened it. Silence filled the house as he stepped in, a switchblade in hand.

"Ve…Hello~? Who's in my house~?" He shut the door and slowly turned around, a warped smile creeping up onto his face. He heard movement in his living room and his boots squeaked as he made it to the room.

Felix stopped. His lips twitched, and then the weirdest thing happened. Felix let out a loud laugh, pointing at the person who was on the floor, wrapped in lights.

"Hahahaha! Holy fuck Lutz, what are you doing?" He continued to laugh as he saw Lutz look up at him, struggling against the lights.

He strutted over to the outlet, where the lights were plugged in and stabbed into it, breaking the connection and creating a spark. It skipped Felix, his knife had a rubber hold on it. It traveled down towards Lutz and shocked him.

His jaw clenched and he gasped as the shock went through his body. Felix took the knife out, and smiled. "The lights were too bright." Lutz groaned. "Sorry, Felix." The Italian chuckled and cut him out of the lights. Lutz stood up, looking down at him.

His eyes looked into the others. "I love you." Felix's dark violet eyes softened, and he smirked slightly, then reached up and kissed him. At first it was a soft, meaningless kiss.

Then it got more serious when Felix bit Lutz's lip, allowing Felix to shove his wet, moist tongue into the German's mouth. Lutz moaned, putting his fingers through the other's hair and made their kiss deeper, savoring every second of all this. Felix moaned at this, loving the roughness he was getting from him.

He pulled out, a string out saliva follow him. He wiped his mouth while gasping for air. "I didn't know you wanted me that badly~." He said smirking. Lutz shivered and took a deep breath. "A….Anything for you, Felix." He said, his eyes getting cloudy.

Felix licked his lips, looking deep into his eyes. He knew what he wanted, and he was determined to give it to him. "Oh, you dirty man." He said with a devious grin. "Would you carry me to my bedroom?" Lutz picked him up bridal style, walking towards the bedroom and opening the door, seeming quick about it all. He bit his lip, which was already bleeding from their previous session and set the other down.

Felix dragged him to the bed and crawled above him. He peered down into the German's eyes and smiled. "Tell me what you want, Lutz." Felix let his hand slither underneath his shirt. Lutz took a deep breath, his purple eyes going crazy from the other's touch.

"I want you." Felix stopped and pulled his hand out, then caressed his chin with his fingers. "You want me?" He asked innocently. Lutz nodded, trying his best to not reach up and touch him. He knew it would end up badly. "What do you want me to _do?_"

Lutz stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that might upset him. "_How much pain do you want…I know the big masochist you are, Lutz._" He whispered into his ear. He moved his head to face him again, hovering over so their lips were just barely touching. Lutz licked his lips, not able to handle the pleasure he was feeling in his chest already. "I…I want to be your canvas…" Felix's eyes glinted. Soon his knife was pressed gently against the other's chin, drawing blood. His tongue trailed up to his bottom lip, then he bit down.

When he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and kissed him roughly, Lutz couldn't take it anymore. He shifted quickly, not giving Felix anytime to push him down and crawled ontop of him. He kissed down his neck and started to undo his uniform. Felix gasped quietly and grabbed the other's hair, wanting more. Lutz took off the other's shirt, giving him more space for him to explore. He breathed deeply, eyes looking down at Felix. "What's the matter?...Scared?" Felix said, smirking. In that short moment, he knew that the other could have flipped them. He was surprised he didn't take the chance. Lutz continued on, licking his neck and biting down hard. He loved the sounds that came from his partner. He could feel the urge, the tightening and heat in his lower regions. His vision was cloudy, he could only see Felix, could only think of Felix.

He was confused when he was suddenly looking up at his lover. His violet eyes were mesmerizing; he couldn't stop looking at them.

He was cold, but the heat from this act of lust made his body sweat.

"Louder…LOUDER!"

Lutz moaned, his head spinning so fast. "Felix! Fuck-" His back arched as Felix reached his sweet spot. His nails dug into Felix's back, probably leaving scars for all he knew. It didn't look like he cared though. Felix leaned, pushing all his weight into him. Lutz gasped, threw his head back and came. He felt Felix cumming into him after. He rode out his orgasm, moaning into Lutz's ear. "Fuck…Lutz you're so fucking sexy when you're like this." Their breathing was slowing down, their heartbeats in sync.

Lutz exhaled loudly, making Felix have a questioning look in his eyes. "I love you.." Felix just snorted, rolling over to the other side and falling asleep.

A smile in the distance….  
"Merry Christmas liebe…." Lutz's faint smile disappeared as he fell asleep. Right next to Felix, where his heart belonged.

* * *

Thanks for reading my loves! I wasn't going to update this but….all of a sudden, lots of people read the first chapter. Probably because I posted my new fanfic Monster. It's about 2p!Italy and his story behind taking over the 1p world. Warning though, it's very gorey.

That's it guys for this one! I hope you all like it. Should I make another one? Please give me some ideas!

Love you all, Merry Christmas!  
~PrussiaPanda


	3. My Toys Have Arrived

Warning!  
Some BDSM, and lots of lemon

I also decided to add a little story into this because why the hell not.  
I'm still questioning why I'm even writing it. I'd guess because it's like 2 AM when I published this.  
Weird shit happens that early in the morning. It was inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, I've never read it but I know there's BDSM in it.

* * *

Lutz woke up to emptiness beside the bed. It was cold. His eyes opened, and he blinked away the tiredness from his eyes. A clock ticked in the distance, and as he got up the quietness seemed to grow every minute. he sat at the edge of the bed, hands covering his face. All he could think about was Felix. How he always looked at him, how he talked to him. He must have seen it; how the other needed sex every night. He felt that it got more and more kinky every time he arrived home.

His words...his body...  
Lutz bit his lip at the thought. His body shivered at the thought of Felix giving him what he asked for, and sometimes just taking over him. The Italian was like poison. He was slowly taking over his mind. He sighed and put his hands to the side.

He could admit that he liked when Felix did this to him. He loved anything that the Italian did. When he felt him up, when he controlled him and called him horrible names. He groaned at this, it made his stomach feel hot and tight. Lutz licked his lips. He wanted Felix so much. Too bad he wasn't here, morning sex would feel nice at the moment.

The German decided to take a shower, so he got a towel and headed into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and turned on the water to the shower. This was the only thing that let his mind flow freely. As the water got hot, he stepped in and closed the shower door. His messy curly hair soaked up water, making it seem more straight. He soaped himself up and washed his body. He loved the hot water, the steam. It felt so nice.

His lower abdominal still felt tight, so he did the only thing he knew to do to get rid of it. He leaned against the shower wall and tilted his head up, closing his eyes. He gripped his shaft and started pumping it. It was a very messy rhythm, so he tried to imagine something to get him off. Felix popped into his head almost immediately. He groaned as he imagined the devilish Italian tying him up, blind folding him so he lost one of his senses. He licked his lips as he thought of the other giving him pain, whipping him if he dared to move. He imagined shouting the others name loud as Felix fucked him hard, making his senses go crazy.

He shivered and moaned out Felix's name, cumming in the shower. He kept a steady rhythm, pumping with his hand to ride out his orgasm. He was glad that the water washed it away.

As he got out of the shower and put a towel over his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to go look for clothes to put on. He threw on a white muscle shirt with denim pants. After he was done, he went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, getting some home-baked bread and toasted it, then put meat and cheese on it. He grabbed the nearest drink available to him, which happened to be some whiskey, and lazily traveled over to the living room. As he finished his breakfast, there was a ring at the door bell. He grumbled and took a swing of his drink, taking it with him and walked to the door.

He opened it and saw that it was the mailman. He looked at the man confused. "I didn't order a fucking package." The German said, annoyed. The man at the door seemed nervous. "U-uh...well, it says the address on the package-" He flinched as Lutz grabbed the package from his hand. He shook it, it sounded like there was a lot of things in the box. "You know what's in here?" Lutz asked. The man's face only colored a deep red. "Uh...well..some toys." He said, biting his lip. Lutz glanced at him questionably, only to have the man shove a clipboard at him. Lutz set his drink on the table next to him and signed the papers, giving it back to him. Then as soon as he was here, he wasn't. Lutz was clearly confused at all of this. "What could be in here?" He asked to himself.

* * *

Lutz stared in surprise...in shock of the items in front of him, sprawled out on the couch. It only made him wonder about what was going to be happening tonight.

There were four things in front of him. First, there was handcuffs. They were black and were really thin, most likely they would dig deep into your skin. He shivered at that. Second, there was a mouth cloth, which looked as if it could be wrapped around someone's head; it also had a big bead in it, which would make the victim drool and also they wouldn't be able to say anything. The third one made his mouth drool. His fingers felt over the bumpy object. The anal beads were something he'd only fantasied about. The beads connected, and got larger as you went down. Those were obvious on where they were placed. He could only imagine what they'd feel like inside him.

The fourth made him smirk slightly. There was a bag which had three things in it. The first thing was black leather gloves, the second one was stripper boots and the next was stripper shorts, which had a long riding crop attached to it. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Was it that hot in here already?

He put everything together and sealed the package like it was before, and opened the door and put the box behind the door, like it was dropped off and looked like he'd been too lazy to get it, which would actually be true. He sat back on the sofa and drank.

It was around five in the afternoon and Lutz had passed out on the sofa, with his whiskey in hand. It wasn't that he'd passed out from the alcohol, he just happened to have fallen asleep. He was anticipating Felix's arrival, but it seemed the Italian was a little late than usual. But what he didn't know was that the Italian had stepped inside when he was asleep.

The German woke up to a voice. He woke up, only to see pitch black darkness. He tried to focus his eyes, tried to get used to the darkness. He seemed out of tune, his hearing off. He did notice his hearing was muffled. That was when it hit him. Felix had done this to him. He noticed from the feel of what he was laying on that it was a different bed. He guessed it was the guest room, which was right across from the main bedroom. He gasped for air, suddenly feeling like he was underwater. His ears rang, and he got a small headache. Tears escaped from his eyes, only to be dried by the cloth that was blocking his view. He struggled against his restraints, only to feel the feeling of hot metal against his skin. It actually made him shiver, and he felt weird that it pleasured him. His tongue rubbed against the bead that was stopping him from speaking, only letting him let out a soft moan.

He suddenly felt a cold object graze his..bare chest? It made him shiver. He could only guess that Felix knew he was awake. he felt it travel from his stomach up to his chin, making it so it was tipped up. He heard a laugh, and he could just imagine the other smirking and drinking in the image of the other all tied up. Lutz was unaware of anything the other was doing, and it drove him crazy. He could feel the other taking off his pants, and anything under it. He shivered as he was stripped bare. He felt really naked, and not being able to see it was pissing him off. He feel the other teasing him, sometimes playing with his sensitive parts, like his nipples, and the sides of his body. Then it all stopped. He groaned, wanting more.

He felt the other grab his legs, pulling them apart, and felt the others gloves rubbing against the inside part of his legs. It seemed he was going pretty slow compared to other times.

He had an uncomfortable feeling in his ass. Oh god, the beads. He'd forgotten about them. Lutz felt Felix slowly add the beads up his ass, making him grunt in pain, feeling the bigger beads first as he continued to put them in, which earned him a whipping from the riding crop. He wished he could see Felix and what his outfit looked like on him.

He couldn't help but whine, and groan in pain a lot as the other put the beads in fully, leaving them in so he could get used to it. He earned a lot of lashings, which only turned him on more. He expected at the end of this that his wrists were red and bloody. As time went on, Felix made the beads go in and out, giving Lutz so much pleasure than he cummed in the middle of it all.

Lutz moaned loudly, but was muffled by the fabric around his mouth. His tongue licked the bead, giving him hardly anything to go off from. He wanted Felix to just take it off him and invade his mouth. It was almost too much to be fucked by the beads, since they were really big. Finally Felix took them out, and Lutz let out a puff of air out of his nose.

He felt hands around his mouth. First his blind cover was removed, and then the bead with the cloth around his mouth, which saliva drooled from. He found out how hot his breath was. He licked his lips, and looked up at the shirtless Italian on top of him. His eye could not escape the others gaze. It felt as if he was staring straight into his soul; he felt as if the other could command him in any way and he'd do it, even if it was to kill someone for him.

Felix moved to unlock Lutz's arms and Lutz moved his hands to Felix's sides, feeling him up. He heard Felix giggle and moan, giving a hint of a smirk. He came close to the others ear and whispered sexually. "Mh...Ciao Lutz. I'm sure you saw the package, you dirty German. Silly you. I know you opened it, dumbass. Don't try to play dumb, you bad, bad slave of mine." When the other spoke down to him, it turned him on. It was so sexy the way he did it. He'd gladly be Felix's sex slave any time soon.

He tilted his head back, griping the sheets when the other sat up and grinded on his lap. It was the closest to a lap dance that he could do, since they didn't have chairs in the room. It didn't last for long, though because Lutz also sat up. Felix was kneeing down on the bed, sitting on his legs. Lutz stared into his eyes. "Do you think we'll need a safe word?" He asked the other in a husky voice, his lips ghosting over the others. Felix stared into his eyes, having a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do you think we do?" He asked back. The thought melted from his mind as Felix stared straight into his eyes. He almost felt paralyzed. This only made Felix's smirk grow. "You devil.." Lutz said, licking his lips. He felt hungry for him. "That's my name." Felix whispered.

The rest of Felix's clothes were discarded on the floor. He closed his eyes as the other entered inside of him. Of course, they'd done this many times, but it felt different because it took so long to get to it. He already felt drained from their previous session. He felt Felix go deeper inside of him, which made him moan loudly. He didn't give a fuck anymore if he acted like this in front of him.

"Did you enjoy my little present for you, Lutz? I planned it exactly the way I thought it would happen. Well, besides you falling asleep. That just made it easier for me." He whispered into his ear. "I love when you're in pain, it turns me on so much.." He said, while Lutz let out a gasp. "You're so sexy when you're in pain, and I know you _just love it so much~._" Lutz groaned, arching his back. The others voice alone made his stomach feel hot. He felt the other moving again, slowly in and out but then much faster. Lutz's mouth held open, he needed more but was too engulfed in his lusty thoughts to ask for it. But Felix knew he wanted it. He obviously was showing he did.

Lutz put his arms around the other as he pumped his own growing erection. Felix began to kiss him harder, shoving his tongue inside of his. His mind spun around, he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was pleasure, and how much of it he was getting. "Mh-" He moaned. Felix wrapped his arms around the others chest, ending the hot kiss with a loud popping noise and forced his face into the others shoulder. "Fuck- Ah- Felix." Lutz groaned loudly. He liked how the other wasn't forcing him to yell out his name, because he didn't feel like he could. He could feel the end coming soon, but he was loving this too much to want it to stop.

Lutz came first. He moaned the others name and Felix came afterwards, slowing down his motions as he rode out his orgasm. Felix's hand ended up covered in cum, but he didn't seem to mind. Lutz and Felix's bodies were covered in sweat and seed.

He guessed he'd have to take another shower again tomorrow  
Not like he minded, anyways.

* * *

Please R&amp;R  
I don't know, maybe I'll add another chapter.


End file.
